Maya St. Germain
Maya Anne St. Germain was Emily's vriendin. Ze verhuisde in het huis dat voorheen van de DiLaurentis' was. De rol van Maya St. Germain werd gespeeld door Bianca Lawson. Biografie Maya en Emily kregen een band en ontwikkelden al snel gevoelens van verliefdheid voor elkaar. Ze zoenen op een feestje, waarna Emily begint met het wegduwen van Maya, omdat ze er nog niet klaar voor is om uit de kast te komen. Uiteindelijk komt Emily uit de kast en worden Emily en Maya een stel. Hun relatie wordt echter beëindigd als Maya wordt betrapt op het bezit van drugs en naar een rehabilitatieprogramma wordt gestuurd (True North). Als Maya weer terug is van het kamp krijgen de twee weer een relatie en gaan ze verder dan voorheen. Als Emily er echter achter komt dat Maya weer drugs gebruikt, hebben ze ruzie en loopt Maya weg, waarna ze vermist raakt. Haar lichaam wordt gevonden in unmAsked. Het wordt later duidelijk dat ze in een huisje van Noel Kahn verblijft, om zich te verstoppen voor haar ex-vriend van True North; Lyndon James. Hij vermoordt haar omdat Maya Emily heeft gekozen over Lyndon. Lyndon komt naar Rosewood, doet zich voor als Maya's neef en probeert Paige te vermoorden als wraak, maar Emily vermoordt hem in zelfverdediging en neemt zo wraak voor de dood van Maya. Verhaallijn van Maya |-|Seizoen 1= Pilot thumb|leftMaya komt in Rosewood wonen in het oude huis van Alison DiLaurentis en haar familie. Emily komt haar een 'welkom in de buurt' mand brengen die haar moeder heeft gemaakt, waarna Maya vraagt of Emily haar wil helpen met het uitpakken van dozen. Emily besluit haar te helpen en de twee starten hun vriendschap pratend in de slaapkamer van Maya - de oude slaapkamer van Alison. Maya is ook erg overtuigend en krijgt Emily zover om voor de eerste keer wiet te roken. Als Emily weggaat, kust Maya haar. thumb|leftEen andere dag, gaan Maya en Emily samen wandelen. Emily deelt haar gedachten over Alison en haar verdwijning met Maya. Het is moeilijk voor Emily om de achtergebleven spullen van Alison te zien terwijl ze worden afgevoerd in een container. Maya geeft Emily een ongemakkelijke kus en dit is het eerste overduidelijke signaal dat ze uitzendt wat betreft haar gevoelens voor Emily. thumb|leftEven later zien we een scène van Maya en Emily. Emily komt thuis en ziet allemaal hulpdiensten bij het huis van Maya staan en het lijkt alsof heel Rosewood naar die plek is gekomen om te zien wat er gebeurd is. Emily loopt voorbij iedereen om te kijken wat er aan de hand is, doodsbang dat er iets is met Maya, die net de trap af komt. Maya vertelt dat Alison is gevonden en Emily is opgewonden - totdat Maya vertelt dat haar lichaam is gevonden. Een brancard met een lichaam in een zwarte zak erop wordt langsgereden. De liars zoeken elkaar op en bespreken de gekte. Verschijningen Aantal afleveringen: 19/95 |-|Seizoen 1= *Pilot *The Jenna Thing *To Kill a Mocking Girl *Can You Hear Me Now? *There's No Place Like Homecoming *The Homecoming Hangover *Keep Your Friends Close *Salt Meets Wound *Know Your Frenemies |-|Seizoen 2= *I Must Confess *Over My Dead Body *Let the Water Hold Me Down *A Kiss Before Lying *Ctrl: A |-|Seizoen 3= *Stolen Kisses *The Kahn Game *What Lies Beneath *The Lady Killer Vriendschappen *'EMILY fields *'ARIA montgomery *'SPENCER hastings *'HANNA marin *'NOEL kahn *'JENNA Relaties EMILY FIELDS: een beetje een knipperlicht relatie. Zie ook Emaya. Eerste relatie: Begin: Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone. Einde: Know Your Frenemies. Reden: Maya werd naar een kamp gestuurd om van haar verslaving af te komen.Als Emily naar Maya belt, lijkt Maya zeer ongeïnteresseerd in haar. Blijkbaar hebben ze hun relatie beëindigd - ookal was die nooit officieel. Tweede relatie: Begin: I Must Confess. Einde: UnmAsked. Reden: Maya werd vermoord. LYNDON JAMES: Maya leerde Lyndon kennen op kamp True North, waar ze een relatie met hem kreeg. Als Maya terug komt van True North, blijft Lyndon haar stalken en hij vermoordt haar zelfs uiteindelijk. Eén relatie: Begin: Tussen Careful What U Wish 4 en I Must Confess. Einde: Tussen Careful What U Wish 4 en I Must Confess. Reden: Maya verlaat Kamp True North en keert terug richting Rosewood. Geheimen *Pilot »» 'Rookte stiekem wiet en was verslaafd. Trivia *Maya heeft een allergie voor zeevruchten. *Maya vertelt aan Emily's ouders dat ze uit San Jose komt (een waar bestaande plaats), maar naar Rosewood verhuisd is. *Ze is biseksueel zoals Emily is in de boeken. *Ze heeft een geheime website, genaamd massugar.com, welke bekend wordt gemaakt in de aflevering Crazy. Het is Maya's persoonlijke blog. *Veel fans van Pretty Little Liars denken dat Maya in het A-team zit en nog in leven is, maar Marlene King heeft bevestigd dat Maya ''niet in het A-team zit. *Maya had een brief voor Emily waarin ze schreef dat ze haar iets wilde laten zien. Emily kreeg deze niet tot maanden na dato. *Maya's portemonnaie is nu in bezit van de nieuwe "A", en haar wollen muts wordt gezien in de tas waar ze mee weg rende. *Maya's telefoon is gestolen en daardoor is het onbekend of zijzelf of Nate de SMS'jes en mailtjes naar Emily heeft gestuurd. *De actrice die Maya speelt, speelde in The Vampire Diaries het personage Emily, wat dezelfde naam is als haar liefde in Pretty Little Liars. **Bianca Lawson is de tweede van de drie actrices die naast Pretty Little Liars ook een rol heeft gehad in The Vampire Diaries. De anderen waren Torrey Devitto (Melissa) en Claire Holt (Samara). **Sterling Sulieman (Lyndon) had ook een gastrol in het eerste seizoen van The Vampire Diaries. **Bianca Lawson is de eerste van de twee van de drie actrices uit The Vampire Diaries die een relatie had met Emily. De tweede was Samara. *In het boek gaat Maya niet dood en is ze ook niet biseksueel. Quotes '''Maya: Yeah, New Girl who moved into Dead Girl's house. Emily: '''If a Hastings has a shot, she takes a shot. '''Maya: '''Is that a drinking game? '''Spencer: It should be. Aria Emily: I admit I like to live life in the grey area, but the way I feel about you is crystal clear... I love you, Emily. Emily: I love you too, Maya. Aria Emily: Dance music isn't really my thing. I'm not really gaga for Gaga. Foto's J012 Maya Emily Share Drink.jpg|Maya (The Jenna Thing) J030 Emily Maya Kiss.jpg|Maya (Pilot) J024 Emily Maya Ontmoeting.jpg|Maya (Pilot) 0101 Maya 01.jpg|Maya (Pilot)